Drowning in your eyes
by Narniangirl232
Summary: Challange fic Pansy likes Draco but he doesn't lik eher back...does he? And what happens when she takes advice from the person she hates most! ONESHOT PostHBP


((Hey Chums, this is a challenge Fan Fiction given to me by a friend, the challenge is to write a story about Draco and Pansy and it had to mention a lot about his eyes his eyes and it can't be Draco's POV, but it can be Pansy's (or someone else) -sigh- this might be a little difficult I have no idea what to write! Lol Well, here goes nothing…))

A pair of beautiful, gray, blue eyes caught mine across the Common Room. I smiled and then looked away. I sighed, I knew it; Draco doesn't have a crush on me…not in the every least. My name is Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin and Pureblood. Everyone knew I had a massive crush on Draco, but he was always too busy for me, between his "secret mission" and annoying Saint Potter. I tried everything to get him to ask me out…but has he? No. Too many girls like him, and how could they not? Those eyes…they drew you in, they showed no mercy. It was as though when you looked into them you were the most special person on earth. So, many times have I been haunted by those eyes, I daydreamed, fanaticized, and dreamed about them coming closer, and Draco would wrap his arm around me and kiss me like he'd never kissed anyone before. I sighed again, and grabbed a book and headed to the library. The Girl's dorm held three girls that wouldn't show me sympathy, and Draco was in the Common Room, with those gorgeous eyes, the library was my only except. Great I'm turning into that mudblood Granger. As I reached the library I noticed that all the tables were taken, the one with an available chair, was taken, by none other than…Granger. I sighed and wondered if I had gotten sick, as I asked if I could sit. Hermione gave me an odd look and nodded.

"Um…everywhere else is full." I said. She gave me another strange look, and went back to her book. I sat down and took out my book. I felt her eyes on me and I looked up, "What?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Well, just…are you ok?" she asked.

"What do you care, Granger?" I spat.

"…I don't," She shot back at me glaring aback, then added, "But, really, what's wrong?"

I gave her a look, what was up with her? "Nothing…just…stuff…"

"Stuff meaning Draco?" she asked, giving me a knowing look.

I just gaped at her, "W-what? How did you- I mean, none of your business, Granger."

She raised an eyebrow, "Just tell him how you feel…and do something bold, something that will get him interested in you."

"What is wrong with you, Granger?"

"Well, you looked upset so, I decided to see if you were ok, I'm a Gryffindor, what do you expect?" she said, smiling slightly.

"…I guess…um…thanks Hermione…" I said and her jaw dropped.

"You just called me Hermione…"

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it, when I leave this library we're going back to being arch enemies, got it?" I said.

"You know, you don't seem as nasty as I thought you were…" Hermione said.

"What are you talking about, I'm a Slytherin, of course I'm nasty…" I said, with a slight smirk.

Hermione smiled, "Well, you'd better go get him," she said.

I nodded, "Thanks, Hermione." I said and walked out of the library towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"Mudblood…" (The password) I said to the portrait and it sung open, letting me through. I scanned the Common Room and my brown eyes crashed onto a pair of blue gray ones, I gulped and walked over to him. I _boldly_ sat in his lap and kissed him. His stunning eyes widened and slowly closed, he was kissing me back! I heard many Slytherins gasp or cat call. We broke apart and I smiled as I looked into his eyes and he smiled the first genuine smile I've ever seen from him.

(The Next Day)

Me, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini walked down the hall to our next class when someone bumped into me, I staggered but, Draco caught me before I fell.

"Potter." I heard Draco snarl.

"Look, Malfoy it was an accident…" Harry said for Draco had reached for his wand. I noticed that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing behind Harry.

"Yeah, well how's this for accident?" Draco said, and with that he pulled out his wand.

"Draco!" I said, "Come on, leave it..." I said and Crabbe, Goyle, and Zambini looked at me shocked, no one had ever talked to Draco like that before.

Draco frowned, "What?"

"Just…come on…" I said and for a moment they all just stared at me.

"Fine, let's go." Draco said and him, and the other boys started down the hall. Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini looking even more surprised that Draco had listened to me. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione started down the opposite way. Hermione turned around and mouthed, "Thanks"

I shook my head, and mouthed, "No, thank you." She smiled and ran down the hall to catch up with her friends. I ran to mine and Draco grabbed my hand and looked at me with those captivating blue, gray eyes. I smiled and thought, "Thank you Hermione Granger, Thank you"

((A/N, Well, there it is, in my opinion it sucked ha ha but I want to know what _you_ thought so, let me know! Thanks!))


End file.
